Before The Aftermath
by parachute hearts
Summary: "So what about you?" he asked, "How's your love life been going?" "Oh, you know, like buying a new car. You don't know if its bad or not until its too late your mind."- When two exes run into each other at the gas station, conversation strikes and chemistry comes back.


Massie Block sighed, ignoring the googly stares on onlooking drivers in their rusty blue Mustangs. Gripping her leather black wheel harder, she rode tensely down the highway in the dark, pounding rain. _This sucks_, she thought.

She turned up the radio reluctantly, attempting to pass the time. Massie was on her way to her first Vogue photo shoot, which she had worked tirelessly to achieve for the last three years. It was harder than it sounds, even when you were as beautiful as Massie.

However, it also made her tense more than any other time. And that was saying a lot.

When her gas light began flashing, Massie groaned, and turning down Rihanna, pulled into the passing rest station.

.

"Dude, you're sure you want to do this? You can't take it back." Derrick questioned to his best friend, Cam Fisher. Cam had just bought a ring to propose to his girlfriend, Claire Lyons, with.

"I'm sure!" Cam snapped playfully.

"Okay, okay. That's awesome. Can I be the man of honor?"

Cam sighed, "Sure. I got to go. I'm meeting Claire for dinner in 15."

"Kay. Good luck."

"Thanks, man." Derrick heard the click of Cam hanging out, than he banged his head on the dashboard. Why did Cam's love life have to be so damn perfect?

Derrick had only dated two girls since sophomore year, and that was nine years ago. Not since Massie.

_Flashback_

_The only sounds that could be heard were the beat of the bass of Eminem, and the dance floor was so crowded that Derrick couldn't even move, but he couldn't be happier. Finally, he was turning 16. _

_Derrick had been waiting for this day since he was 13. _

_Yeah, he was getting his Learner's Permit, and 16 sounded _so_ much older than flipping 15, but there was only one real reason he had been waiting._

_Massie had promised he could finally lose his virginity to her. He had been begging forever, and it was lastly time. _

_Derrick had been faithfully loyal to her, so all he wanted now was his reward._

_After spotting Massie by the "punch" bowl, he strolled over and slipped his arm around her slim, silk covered waist. _

"_Hey, baby, are you ready now?" he whispered into his ear. She turned her head and purred, "After the party."_

_Mentally groaning, he nodded and stuttered out, "I'm gonna go find Josh. I'll be right back."_

_Stumbling across the crowded dance floor, he finally spotted Josh and Cam over near the DJ, drunk as hell, but he couldn't get to them for one reason._

_Olivia Ryan._

"_Uh, hey Olivia." he slurred. He was a bit drunk as well._

"_Hey Derrick." she grinned sexily and grabbed his shirt, whispering, "You wanna go do something?"_

_Now, Derrick would've said no. He was getting it tonight with his dream girl, but somehow this didn't cross his mind. He just wanted it. Now. _

"_Sure." he whispered back, then clutched her waist and they grinded to the upstairs bedroom._

_End Of Flashback_

Derrick knew he was an ass for that. But he couldn't change what he did. And now he was stuck with a girl he didn't really love.

He drove into a near rest station to clear his head.

.

Massie was finally almost done filling up her huge Range Rover. But when a red truck skidded into the old parking lot, she froze.

She knew that truck anywhere.

The truck pulled into the space next to hers and the man got out. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair, but that was all she could tell with the pounding, foggy rain surrounding them.

He noticed her staring and stopped. Then he widened his eyes.

Massie tried to hide her face once he started walking over. He couldn't change what he did. Derrick, with his adorable face and breathtaking looks, was a bastard.

"Massie Block? Is that you?"

Massie bit her glossed lip.

"Hey Derrick."

.

Derrick was startled, but pleasantly. _Massie Block_. She was back.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" he stuttered out. Already the skies started lighting up and the rain became a slight pitter-patter.

"I'm on my way to a photo shoot." She said confidently and intently.

"…Oh."

Sitting on the hood of Massie's Range Rover, Derrick saw her wince. He ignored it, then began checking her out, not feeling the tiniest bit guilty. She wasn't wearing any makeup, her white sweatshirt was old, and her hair was soaked and pulled into a messy bun, but she had never looked more beautiful in her life. She was real.

"Can you quit checking me out?" Massie snapped. Blushing, Derrick narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry."

"So how have things been going?" she asked, a bit nervously, to him. _It's Hell_, he wanted to say, _I'm engaged to this horrible girl and I don't even love her._

But instead, the words, "Good." came out. He mentally slapped himself.

"Cool."

"…Yeah. You should come to my wedding." he blurted out, then stopped abruptly. What the hell was wrong with him?

"You-You're getting married?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "this April."

"To who?"

Derrick paused then guiltily looked down.

"Olivia Ryan." he mumbled out.

"Huh?" Massie's eyebrows crinkled, then asked him to speak up.

"Olivia Ryan." he mumbled louder.

"Oh." she smiled, but it came off as she was trying to fight cramps.

.

Derrick?! Getting married?! To Olivia?! This wasn't happening.

This was not happening.

"So what about you?" Massie snapped back to reality. "How's your love life going?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

"Oh, you know, like buying a new car. You don't know if its bad or not until its too late to change your mind." she sighed. It was the truth, no matter how much she wanted to forget it.

Derrick chuckled awkwardly.

"Its just," Massie spoke before she could stop, "Every time I meet a guy, I think he's 'The One'". Then he ends up being a huge jerk and my heart gets broken. And the worst part is, I have no one to talk to. I lost contact to all my best friends back in Westchester after graduation. Hell, I don't even know if Kristen got into that college or not. Or if Claire is still with Cam. I'm just a total loner."

Massie widened her eyes at her sudden outburst, and Derrick's mouth parted.

"Well…" Derrick seemed as if he had no idea what to say, "Cam's about to propose. Kristen graduated from Yale…Dylan took over her mom's talk show and Alicia and Josh have twins."

"Wow." that was all she could make out. She had missed a lot.

"Well, my car is filled up. So I should go." she blinked.

"Oh. Ok. Well can you come to my…wedding?" he asked hopefully. For a split second, Massie could see that thirteen year old boy with the puppy brown eyes. And then she blinked again, and he was back to that new, manly, blonde and soaked guy who she couldn't have.

"Yeah." she sighed, "I will."

"Do you still remember my number?"

_Of course I do_, she thought. But she just nodded and smiled, then climbed into her Range Rover and drove away.

She could still see his adorable, soaked and foggy figure from the highway.

She never forgot it.

**Aww! Is it sad that I'm tearing up? As always, review(: Bye!**

**~LilyLilyLoo**


End file.
